Loved The Same
by colonelduckie
Summary: What if Faramir and Boromir were equal in Denethor's eyes. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

**Loved The Same**

**

* * *

**

_Denethor called is two sons in front of him. His mind was made up but he still wanted the younger one know the news. _

_"I have gotten word form Elrond of Rivendell," he started. "He is having a council about the Ring. He asked if there someone that represent Gondor." Both boys nodded. _

_"I have though long and hard about this. Faramir" The youngest boy's eyes widened, his father chose him? He thought his mind was racing._

_ "Faramir you are good with them men, but I feel you lack battle skills." It was too good to last he sighed to himself _

_"__Boromir," he said firmly looking at his eldest son "I would like you to travel to Rivendell. You have impressive skills. Go__ give Gondor respect and pride she__ needs. You will leave in three days time" Both younger and older brother bowed to their father, and left the Great Hall._

_

* * *

_

_Now it was up to Faramir alone, could he please is father enough for his brother and himself? How could he make up for his brother? Faramir asked himself these question when he saw a grave boat floating with his brother in it. A tear ran down his cheek. _

_"I wonder if father now wishes our places have been exchanged." He wondered to himself. _

_His father did wish it, only if he had known that his father loved him. Would things have been different if Denethor loved both sons the same? What would it be like? Faramir mind trailed of. _


	2. Tattered

A/N: I have never thought I could continue on with this. I hope you like it, I am going to try my best at making sense with my thoughts. Please R&R. I have no betta so I own my mistakes. A thank you to Ducky'sgirl4ever.

* * *

**Loved The Same: Tattered **

February - 3019

A smile crossed Faramir's face as he recalled events in his life that he wish he shared the love his father shared so much with Boromir.

But before Faramir though of how he wished the event would have happend he could not stop himself from recalling how the event un-folded.

He thought of the time when he was six and Boromir was elven and how they escaped from under their nanny's watch and snuck into the market.

Spring - 2989

"Come Faramir!" the elder boy called to his little brother who stood at the foot of the steps that lead from their private chamber and into main living area. Faramir eyes look downward as he strangled the now tattered stuffed bear in his small hands. They young boy had not let go of the toy was was given by his now deceased mother when he was born.

Boromir climbed back up the steps and took Faramir by the hand. "Nani always lets us go to the market," coaxed the now impatient Boromir. Faramir reluctantly followed his brother.

"Boromir! Faramir!" the nanny called. The younger boys eye's widened. "Right here Nani!" Boromir called "We are going to the market." The nanny sighed, she knew she should go but they boys have been to market many times with out her, "just let the guard know on your way out!" she called after them. Not long after Boromir meet up with some friends, Faramir hung close to his brother.

The resident bullies took note of the sons of the Steward. They set their eyes on the younger one. Swiftly they took hold of the younger boy making sure to place a hand over his mouth. Faramir squeaked when he realized what was happening, he dropped his stuffed toy in attempt to stop the older boys. But with no luck they took to the near by ally where they dropped his to the ground. Faramir lay frozen where he was dropped in the mud.

Meanwhile…

"Ready to-" Boromir stopped mid sentence to find his little brother no where to be found. The he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was one of his friends in his hand was Faramir's stuffed bear. Boromir swore under his breath.

As if they all had the same thought the four boys dashed off to the near by ally.

They saw the bullies standing over a small figure covered in the mud and curled up into a small ball. "Faramir!" the four boys raced towards the bullies and their captive. "Let him go!" Boromir commanded. The bullies just laughed.

It was not long before Boromir and his friends manage to 'convince' the bullies to leave. Boromir picked up his tear and mud stained brother. One of the boys handed Faramir his tattered bear.

Boromir carried his younger brother all they back to the Cidel even though the younger boy was not hurt.

As soon as they reached they top of the Citdel steps they meet their father's unkind eyes. Boromir quickly placed his brother on the ground and Faramir quickly hid his stuffed bear behind his back. There was nothing they could do to hid the mud covered Faramir.

With out a word the brothers followed their father to the council chamber. Boromir could see the tears welling up in Faramir's eyes. "Wipe your tears away little brother," Boromir whispered. "you know Father does not like to see weakness." Faramir rubbed his eyes.

Once they were in the room Boromir started "Father it was my fau-" Denother cut him off. "How could you not defend yourself?" Denethor spat at his six-year-old son. Faramir bit his lip. "Father!" Boromir's voice rose. "he is only six and has not learned to fight yet, he was out numbered three to one!"

"and," Denethor continued ignoring Boromir's defence "You ruined your clothing" Faramir fell to his knees spewing out all kinds of apologies. Denethor picked his younger son up by the back of the shirt and tossed him out the door and yelled for him to clean up. Boromir quickly followed his crying brother.

February - 3019

Faramir smiled again thinking of the fond memory with his brother, while it was not all happy it was a fond memory. Faramir's mind then wandered to what the event could have been like if his father loved him as much as he loved Boromir.

Winter - 2989 - When they meet Denethor at the top of the steps.

Denethor rushed to his boys. "Faramir! Are you okay!" he asked taking his youngest son from the arms of his oldest sons. "I c-c-an wa-wa-lk" Faramir murmured threw tears. "It is okay son, I do not mind" he smiled and them wiped the tears from Faramir's eyes. "Now lets get you cleaned up!"

February - 3019

If only Faramir thought. While he knew nothing would change, now with the death of Boromir, things would start to get interesting. But nothing could stop Faramir from imagining if only things were different.


	3. Kittens & Puppies

A/N: I know it has been while. I really only right when I am inspired. I feel inspired at the moment. I even wrote a drabble! I hope it was worth the wait for those to waited. Once again I have not betta I own my mistakes.

And as always I don't down LOTR, if I did Faramir would be mine.

* * *

**Loved The Same: Kittens & Puppies **

March - 3019

Faramir was walking in the woods of Ithilian when a small dust colored kitten darted out in front of him. He tilted his head to one side, the kitten stopped and imitated the man's gesture. Faramir crouched down and extended his hand for the kitten to sniff. After a moment the kitten slowly walked closer, and finally sniffed. Faramir reached his other hand out to pet the rugged looking kitten, she rubbed up ageist him.

A smile crossed Faramir's face as he recalled events in his life that he wished he shared the love is father shared so much with Boromir.

But before Faramir thought of how he wished the event would have happened he could not stop him self from recalling how the event un-folded.

This kitten reminded him of the time when Boromir was twelve and he was seven. Boromir was getting a hunting dog, and a small kitten had taken a liking to Faramir.

Winter - 2990

Faramir pushed the food on his dinner plate around, his eyes fixated on the mashed potatoes, carrots and roast. Faramir was lost into his own world that was until his brother light shook him out it. "Faramir! Did you hear!" Faramir looked up and slowly shook his head "…no…" the twelve-year-old boy was nearly jumping out of his seat. "Father said I could get a dog! My very own dog," a smile had now consumed Boromir entire face. "Yes," Denethor said "but, if you remember I had a couple of conditions." Boromir nodded and swallowed his mouth full of carrots and mashed potatoes. "Yes, it must be a hunting dog, I must be the one to train and take care of it, but I get to pick her out!" Boromir said. "That is correct," Denethor said with a smile. "Congratulations, Boromir," comment Faramir softly. "Speak up boy! No one can hear you!" Denethor spat at his younger son, making the happy family moment end quickly, Faramir went back to playing with this food. Boromir stared at his inattentive father.

The next day Denethor sent Boromir and a very reluctant Faramir (he was dragged along by an over excited Boromir) with one of his most trusted Captains to pick out a nice hunting dog. Boromir was chatting excitedly with a half paying attention Faramir. Before long the trio had arrived at a small farm where the resident dog recently had puppies.

"Thank you for coming," the farmer said bowing to the Steward's sons "it is such an honor that the Steward chose my humble farm," Boromir nodded and thanked the man. "The dogs are around this way," said the farmer as he started walking towards the barn. As soon as they reached the barn Boromir could not contain his excitement. The puppies came running on over the farmer and the trio. "You may pick any puppy you want," the farmer said with a smile. One puppies was jumping up Boromir's leg, she was beautiful straw color with dark brown spots. Just then Faramir felt something make it's way up his leg. He looked down to see an orange and white kitting batting at string from tunic, while still clinging to his thigh.

"Looks like you made a friend," smiled the farmer, turing his attention to the Stewards younger son. "I guess I have," Faramir said quietly, he now held the kitten in his arms. "You may keep her if you wish, the barn cat had kittens around the same time." For the first time in a while a smile spread across Faramir's face. "Can I Boromir?" the younger brother asked looking for the elder boy's approval. "I don't see why not,"

"Thank you, brother!" Boromir gave a small laugh and smiled to see his brother happy was moment few and far between. "Have thought of a name for her young Lord?" the Captain asked "yes," Boromir said with a nod "Faroth1"

"What a perfect name," comment the older man, then he turned to Faramir "Have you though of a name for the kitten, Faramir?"

"Mel2" Faramir said softly while using the string from his tunic to play with the kitten. Boromir have an inward sigh.

Before long they arrived home.

"How did it go? Find and nice strong hunting dog?"

"Yes, father. I believe Faroth will be nice and strong dog once she grows of course."

"Faroth, good name for a huntin-" he cut off his sentence seeing the kitten in his younger son's arms. Boromir's eyes, Faramir had a look of dread an panic in his eyes. "Sorry father!" Faramir blurted out. "Do not apologize, brother. Father I gave him permission to keep the kitten, I was getting a dog and I figured Faramir deserved a pet as-"

"A hunting dog is hardly a 'pet' she is a trusted companion!" Denthor spat, towards Faramir, even when Boromir took the full blame. "Take it out of the Citadel!" With that Denthor shoved his younger son and the kitten out the door.

"He named the kitten Mel" Boromir said simply before heading out to console his brother.

March - 3019

Ah yes. Faramir thought, the kitten did take refuge in the horse barn, no matter how much Denthor protested that little cat would not leave. Faramir smiled. Faramir's mind then wandered to what the event could have been like if his father loved him as much as be loved Boromir.

Winter - 2990 [altered, ending]

Upon seeing the kitten in Faramir's arms. "Looks like you found a friend too! A small kitten suites you son, but just remember she is your responsibility. What is her name?"

"Lissi3" Faramir said with a smile

March - 2019

If only he thought. As she scooped up the kitten and took her with him.

* * *

A/N: 1 According to "The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth" by Ruth S. Noel. Faroth means "hunt" or "pursue"

2 According to "The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth" by Ruth S. Noel. Mel means "love"

3 According to "The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth" by Ruth S. Noel Lissi means "sweet" I figured that if Denethor loved them the same, he would not seek love and would have come up with a name that matched the kitten's personality.

I was inspired but this story since my cat had kittens and they are now running around the house.


	4. All Wrong

**A/N: **So this is a different format than my other "Loved The Same" chapters, but it feel it still fits the the title fic, they are very stand alone any way. I really don't know how this came to me it just did. I like it and it by far the longest I have ever written. I hope you like it, it took me a while to write this one I hope it is worth it.

* * *

**Loved The Same - All Wrong**

* * *

"Faster!" shouted Denethor to Faramir during a sword fighting training session. "Spread your feet! RELAX!"

Denethor at Faramir's sword fighting practice, did not help Faramir relax, at all. If anything it made him more tense. Faramir carefully moved left, keeping his feet firmly on the rocky soil, his elbow bent, sword forward. Block.

"Good Faramir," Said his instructor, knowing the boy need some reassurance. "Now," he continued, taking a step forward as Faramir took one back. "Remain calm, no matter what," he quickly trusted the sword upwards, pointing it towards Faramir's eyes. Faramir quickly stepped to his right, forcing his instructor to reposition. He did this several times. Faramir discovered he was quick. He may not be the best in his class, yet, like his brother Boromir, but he certainly was the swiftest. Just as he was about to block a trust to the chest his father called out;

"Do not cross your hands!"

Faramir jumped a little not expecting his father to call to him, quickly after losing balance he tried to steady himself.

"Balance!" Denethor shouted, as Faramir lost his footing and fell to ground. "Get up boy! If this were a real battle you would be dead!"

If this were a real battle, Faramir thought. You would not be here.

"Father," said Boromir walking over form the practice ring near by, pushing his dark brown hair our of his grey eyes. "It is Faramir's first week, let him get used to-" he was cut off

"There is no time for that!" He shouted "Gondor needs all the Men she can get. War is not a kind thing Boromir. Whether we want it or not, it will be here. And your brother must be ready. You were the best."

"He has the bow," Boromir said brightly, knowing that at the young age of twelve Faramir was quite a skilled archer, ignoring the fact that Denethor compared the two boys yet again.

"And in a battle he runs out of arrows what would he do?" Denethor asked.

"Father," Boromir said with a chuckle. "Let him practice, the time will come when he is skilled enough, no need to hurry it along. It will only stress him out and cause him to be tense the the ring." Denethor looked at his seventeen year old son, and then to his younger son, who was now sparring with a boy from his class. With his quick foot work, and his opponent's slower motion's Faramir was easily able to take the win.

Boromir beamed at his brother "Excellent!" he called. Denethor walked back towards the Citadel. Faramir exited the practice ring and meet up with Boromir.

"You are improving," Boromir said with a smile.

"Not according to father," Faramir said naming off all the faults he had with sword fighting.

"It is okay, you will improve over time it has only been a week," Boromir said. "Come show me how you have improved with the bow!" He tousled Faramir's dark brown locks and then placed a arm around his shoulders.

Faramir fitted the arrow to the bow, drew back and released. With great precision the arrow hit the mark on the tree.

"You have a good eye," remarked Boromir.

"Thank you," Faramir said fitting another arrow.

Boromir and Faramir made their way towards the Citadel. When the walked in they were greeted by a very moody Denethor.

"Faramir," Denethor said sternly. "I need word with you."

Faramir's grey eyes widened, he brush his sweaty bangs our of his face and followed his father to his study. Boromir watched his father and brother walk away. Faramir walked behind his father, his eyes down at the ground.

"In," barked Denethor opening the door. How Faramir hated this room. To Faramir this room only brought ill moments.

Denethor raised his hand, Faramir braced himself, Denethor hand stuck Faramir's face. Faramir let out a soft groan. He would never get used to his father's punishments, and this one was not as harsh as others.

"The Steward's son need to be in the top of his class," Denethor said half yelling at his twelve-year-old son.

"I-I-I am," Faramir stuttered "in the top of my schooling lessons."

"But, as the son of the Steward you will be expected to lead the men into battle. And no man will follow a leader who has no skills."

Faramir's face turned red, his eyes still down cast, tears starting to form in them. He starting twisting his hands together, nervously.

"Men do not cry," Denethor said striking Faramir again, this time causing the small boy to fall to the floor. "Get up!" Denethor snapped roughly pulling Faramir to his feet. Faramir gave a small squeaking sound.

"Now get out of here!" Denethor snapped, shoving Faramir our the door and crashing into Boromir.

Faramir was rubbing the tears out of his eyes, un-aware that he had been pushed into his brother.

"S-s-sorry," Faramir stammered softly as he walked away.

"Faramir," Boromir called to his brother catching him by the same arm their father used to pull Faramir to his feet. Faramir winced in pain, he hoped Boromir would not notice.

"Faramir does that hurt? What father do to you?" Boromir questioned.

"I-I hurt it during practice," Faramir muttered

"Did father hurt you?" Boromir re-asked seeing the bright red mark on his face that was not there before he went to talk to their father.

"No," Faramir said avoiding his brother's eyes.

"Then how did the mark appear on your face?" Boromir asked

"I-I-I was," Faramir stuttered "was hit with the-the flat s-s-side of the-the blade."

"Okay," Boromir said knowing it was a lie, but he knew if he would press the matter Faramir would just avoid him. Although Boromir knew he had to find out what was going on with his brother.

Some time later they gathered for dinner. Faramir sat in his chair slouched forward, pushing his food around the plate.

"Straighten up boy!" Denethor snapped, causing Faramir to jump and drop his fork to his plate with a clatter. Faramir swallowed, recovered his fork and straightened up, all at the same time.

For the remainder of the meal Denethor and his two sons remained quiet. Boromir kept giving Boromir a sidewards glance, but Faramir kept staring into nothingness and did not notice his brother's concerned glances.

* * *

Early the next morning Faramir woke to the bruise on his arm much worst than the previous day, luckily the mark across his face did in fact look like he took a side of the blade to his face. Faramir picked up his books, papers, quill, and ink and then headed out the door for his schooling lessons.

Faramir was relived to get to his lesson, here is was free and his father was not there to humiliate him, here he was his own, here he was the best.

"You did great today, as always," his teacher said with a smile gently placing a hand on the boys shoulder. Faramir smiled.

Faramir walked to the library, even after his lessons he still wanted to know more. Around mid-afternoon Boromir came by. Often when Boromir was looking for him he would often check the library before Faramir's room.

"Faramir," he called. "It is time to eat." Boromir said walking into the library to find Faramir asleep amongst a pile of books and papers. Boromir smiled at his brother. "Faramir," he called again gently shaking his brother. At the shake, Faramir jumped to his feet and began apologizing.

"It's okay," Boromir said trying to calm his brother. Boromir rubbed his hand on his brother's back, and lead him out the door. "There is no need to be scared," Boromir said, he could still see a slight bit of fear in his Brother's eyes. "Unless, you have a reason too be nervous. Do you have one?" Boromir said looking at his brother.

Faramir twisted his hand together and said nothing. Luckily the meal went with out it's usual incident, that could be because Denethor was caught up meeting and could not get out of it. Faramir was quite glade to not have his father there yelling at him, with any luck Faramir could make the whole day with out getting in trouble, for nothing.

After the lunch Boromir took Faramir out to the training ring and was offering him tips and helping his practice. To Boromir, Faramir was already pretty good for such a short time in lessons, he was a quick learner.

"Good Faramir," Boromir said smiling at his brother. "You will be top in your class in no time." Faramir smiled at his brother's compliment. "You are much more skilled than father gives you credit for." Boromir then made a swift, difficult motion towards his brother who blocked it quite well.

The two boys made their way back to the citadel it was already growing dark. When they arrived to the dining hall for supper Denethor was already there. Upon seeing their father Faramir flinched a little, unnoticed to Boromir.

"Good evening father," the two brothers said in unison. Denethor just nodded his head as the two boys took their seats. Denethor and Boromir went into a long discussion about the issues that were brought up. Faramir listened.

Faramir was thankful to make it threw the meal invisible, that was until Boromir mentioned that he took Faramir to the practice ring.

"He did quite well," Boromir said making Faramir turn red. He did not enjoy being talked about, especially when his father was part of the conversation.

"Well then," Denethor said looking at a now pale Faramir. "guess I will have to come down to the ring and watch you then." Denethor said. His words were like ice, Faramir went cold. All Faramir could do was nod.

"Now straighten up boy and stop playing with you food," Denethor snapped to Faramir.

* * *

The next day Faramir headed out to the practice ring. Before long Denethor showed up. Faramir was already doing better than the last time Denethor saw him.

"Damn!" the boy who Faramir was sparring with yelled out as the tip of Faramir's blade lightly touched his chest.

"Good job Faramir," their instructor called. Signaling for the next boy to spar Faramir. Faramir was quickly able to win his next match. Faramir grinned as he won a match against every boy in his class.

"Good job Faramir!" Boromir called standing beside his father. Denethor said nothing.

"I won every match," Faramir said grinning. He had only a few sloppy moves but he clearly proved to father that he was not the best in the class.

"In your first match, if that boy did not miss judge your too short of a jab you would have lost. Also during your second you did not extend your arms enough." Denethor continued to give each error that occurred during his five matches. The smile left Faramir's face. He lowered his eyes to the ground and began twisting his hands together.

"S-s-so-sorry," Faramir stammered. "I-I will w-work on it-it next t-time."

"Speak properly boy, and walk with a straight back," Denethor instructed sharply.

"Brother," Boromir said "I think you did a great job today, you have really improved."

Boromir departed from his father and brother and met up with some friends. When Denethor and Faramir entered the citadel Denethor instructed is younger son to follow him. When the pair entered Denethor's study he instructed Faramir to close the door behind him.

"You need to start fighting better. Just because you learn faster does not make you the best fighter in the class. All of those boys will surpass you if you do not start working hard enough. You cannot always have your nose in a book," Denethor snapped his nose flaring.

Faramir took a several steps back from his father. His back was against the door. This only angered Denethor. Faramir tried to reach towards the doorknob but Denethor smacked Faramir's hand out out the way and struck him across the face with the back of his hand. Denethor's ring left a cut on Faramir's cheek and it started to bleed. Faramir placed his hand on his cheek and felt the blood, he bit his lip and fell to his knees, he tried to stand up and run out the door but his feet would not carry him. Denethor opened the door, lifted Faramir to his feet by the back of his tunic and placed him outside the door and slammed it behind him. Faramir stumbled away, tears running down his cheeks mixing with the blood that stained down his right cheek.

Using his sleeve he rubbed his eyes and then his cheek. He saw someone coming, he was not sure who and did not want them to see him like this no matter who it was. He quickly made an escape to the nearest room. Once in the room he sank down against the wall. He brought his he knees to his chest and folded his arms around them and then buried his face in his arms. He was not crying. He just simply wanted to be invisible. And there Faramir let himself fall a sleep, in his dreams he was safe for now.

* * *

Boromir walked down the stairs and into the dining hall. Only his father was at the table.

"Is Faramir here?" Boromir asked. "I looked in his room and the library and he was not there so I thought he would already be here," Boromir continued while filling his plate with food.

"Do you see him here?" Denethor asked. "It is not my duty to know where her is. He is old enough to know when it is time to eat, old enough to make his own choices." Denethir said before changing the topic.

After Boromir finished eating he went to look for his brother. He checked Faramir's room again, the library, and then he went to the garden - still no Faramir. Boromir began checking several rooms in the Citadel. He found him in a room not too far from their father's study, knees to his chin, arms around his knees asleep.

"Faramir," Boromir said softly, lightly shaking him. Faramir jumped, trying to cover his cheek. Seeing Faramir try to hide his cheek Boromir reached his hand out to try and pull Faramir's hand away, but Faramir ducked back, avoiding his brother's reach.

"Faramir what are you hinding? By pulling back like that I know you are hiding something," Boromir tried to remain calm and not raise his voice.

Faramir slowly moved his hand away from his cheek to reveal the cut across his cheek that now started to bruise.

"How did this happen?" Boromir demanded, in a firm yet calm voice. "And do not lie to me."

Faramir did not cry, though he was close to it. He tried to say something but no words came out.

"It's okay," Boromir soothed. He rubbed his brother's back.

"Father," Faramir said so softly that Boromir could not hear them. He leaned closer.

"What did you say?"

"Father"

"Father, what?"

"Father h-hurt me," Faramir gasp and them clasped his hands over his mouth, not believing he told his brother this.

"Father hurt you?" Boromir said urgently "when?"

"After I-I got b-back from p-practice," Faramir said talking into his arms. Boromir did not know what to say.

"Come," Boromir said after a while "Stand up. Let us get you cleaned up."

"I don't w-want anyone to k-know," Faramir said softly.

Boromir and Faramir walked to Boromir's room. Once they get there Boromir took a cloth and dipped it into a basin of water and gently whipped the dried blood from his brother's cheek.

"Now tell me what happened," Boromir said while sitting down on his bed next to his brother. Faramir whispered the words to Boromir as if whispering them would make things as if they would never have happened. Boromir knew this was not the first time, and all those times their father would constantly berate him for not sitting straight, or playing with his food, or not being good enough. Boromir knew it had to stop and if he asked Faramir how long their father has been hitting him, he knew Faramir would lie. What Boromir had to do next was stop Denethor before he struck Faramir again. Boromir had to be crafty, not let Denethor onto the fact he knew that he was hurting Faramir.

Over the next couple of days Boromir did his best to keep his father from being alone with Faramir.

* * *

Boromir entered his brother's room. Faramir was standing by the window, he elbows on the sill, he was looking out at the dismal weather.

"I have a feeling father knows what you are doing," Faramir said not shifting his grey eyes from the weather of the same color.

"I know," Boromir said setting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Out plan could only last so long. Just remember what I told you."

Faramir nodded. Just then there was a nock on the door. It was a young knight.

"Lord Boromir," he said looking at Boromir "They request your presents at the Tower." he continued looking slightly nervous he was in the presence of Boromir and Faramir. Boromir nodded. And turn towards the door.

"Allow me to gather my gear," Boromir said. The young knight gave a quick nod and walked out of the room.

After Boromir left a servant was sent by Denethor to get his youngest son. Faramir nervously walked to his father's study, wondering why he was summoned to his father's office.

Once Faramir arrived to his father's study he firmly knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Enter," came Denethor's voice from the other side of the door. Slowly Faramir opened the door and entered closing the door behind him.

"Why were you not at practice yesterday?" Denethor questioned. Faramir licked his lips.

"I," Faramir started to say, keeping his voice firm and he spoke slowly so he would not stutter, a nervous habit of his. "Was sent to the tower. They needed an extra pair of eyes and a bow. My instructor selected me to go." He took in a slow breath, and then let it out. "My instructor knew that my skills we adequate enough in both the sword and bow, and that I have a keen eye." Faramir bit it tongue. "I was under the impression that your were going to be informed, or had already been informed." Faramir was starting to get nervous. He did his best to keep his voice even.

"Obviously I was not," he said with a twinge of anger in his voice. "I was at a meeting during lunch, and you were missing during supper yesterday."

Faramir twisted his hand together. Faramir opened his mouth and then shut it knowing no matter what he said Denethor would use against him.

Boromir had failed him. Boromir was not here, Boromir knew that Faramir went to the tower yesterday and did not tell their father. Faramir was starting to think his brother was against him like his father.

"I'm-I'm s-s-s-sorry," Faramir said softly. Even when it was not his fault Faramir knew it was best to apologize to his father.

Faramir could tell that it was not just himself Denethor was angry with, but, several people in general. When this happened Faramir often caught the brunt of it. Scared Faramir took a step back, he tried to reach for the door handle but Denethor reached over and pulled Faramir by the wrist and spun him around.

"Father s-stop," Faramir begged trying to twist himself away from his father. "This is a minor problem to that is going on. I am here. I am safe. There is no reason to punish m-me." Faramir's voice soft, and it was starting to break.

While holding Faramir by the wrist Denethor pulled back his hand and stuck Faramir across the cheek. Faramir tried to twist away, again, but to no luck. Faramir let his body fall limp, his knees bent he became dead weight to Denethor.

Once he felt the dead weight of his son Denethor roughly pulled Faramir to his feet.

"Stand boy," Denethor said sharply. Faramir voice let out a small squeak and allowed himself to stand on his feet. Once back on his feet Denethor struck Faramir again. Faramir let out a small cry.

Boromir sighed. He was not gone too long he was able to quell the problem easily. Boromir made his way back to Faramir's room. The younger boy's room door was slightly open. Boromir gave a soft knock and entered.

"Fara-mir?" Boromir said looking around the room not seeing his brother.

"Faramir was summoned by the Lord Steward," a passing servant said "I was him enter the Steward's study a shot time ago."

Wordlessly Boromir turned around and ran toward's his father's study calling a word of thanks over his shoulder.

Not caring what the punishment was going to be Boromir threw the door open to see Denethor holding Faramir by the wrist getting ready to strike his son again. Boromir walked up behind his father and held his hand before he struck his son again.

"Father this must stop," Boromir said firmly. "Now release him." Boromir said sharply. Denethor dropped Faramir suddenly causing the young boy to fall to his knees.

"S-sorry father," Faramir said near silent words.

"Faramir, you need not to apologize," Boromir said helping his brother to his feet, while a dumfounded Denethor stood by.

Denethor would never understand the bond the two brothers shared.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. I never really wright Denethor in this style usually I for got verbal abuse or ignoring him...I know I am mean sometime. I have said it before I think I like hurting Faramir just so Boromir can rescue him...

If anyone would like to shoot me and idea for another Loved The Same chapter I would not mind looking at them and seeing if I can manage it, I am not making and promises.


End file.
